fallingskiesfandomcom-20200222-history
Daniel Weaver
Captain Daniel F. Weaver is the current leader of the 2nd Massachusetts Militia Regiment. He is an Army Soldier through and through and will do everything it takes to protect the lives he is in charge of and to take revenge on the aliens who destroyed their way of life. 'Story' 'Pre Retreat From Boston' Captain Daniel Weaver served extensively in the Army, clocking eight years of active service time including serving in the Gulf during Desert Storm, and six years in the reserve. However, even with all this, he could not be prepared for what was to come. When the invaders attacked, he aided in the defense of his hometown of Allston. It was a losing battle, and soon the aliens breached the defenses and routed the resistance fighters. Weaver attempted to get to his family, but was too late. Since then he has committed himself to the Massachusetts Militia vowing to take revenge on those who killed his family. 'Retreat From Boston' Captain Weaver was put in charge of the Militia defending the area of Boston known as the Commons. However as the battle wore on, both positions were lost forcing Weaver to retreat. He ran into Tom Mason and his son, Hal, who were retreating from Back Bay, another district of the city, and learns that that too is lost. He informs Tom that Commander Porter has ordered a retreat and begins to start running again when a ship flies over head and drops a bomb on Southern Boston. Suddenly, a hysterical resistance member runs down the ally screaming the Southern Boston is lost. They quiet her before she attracts Skitters and begin to retreat towards the Militia HQ. Weaver reported to Porter after arriving back at the HQ. After Tom Mason arrives, Porter informs all of them that they are leaving the city. Weaver is shocked, believing that they can still win back the city. Before he can voice this, Tom states that they can't just abandon the captured kids. When Porter reminds him that he is not the only one with kids missing, Weaver attempts to back him up, pointing out that they should stay and fight, but Porter counters saying that this area has been picked clean of food and weapons, and that more importantly, the skitters would start picking up large groups of humans. He goes on to detail his plan to spilt up the Militia based on regiment and go to ground with groups of 100 fighters and 200 civilians. Porter places Weaver in charge of the 2nd Mass but to his shock, places Tom as his second in command. Weaver tries one last time to convince Porter to fight, by saying that there will be more of them if they keep hiding instead of fighting, saying he knows how to fight them. Porter defends his decision, and forcefully tells Weaver that this is the only way, and dismisses them. 'Exodus' The morning of the exodus from Boston, Weaver tells Tom that they plan on checking out a Sundash in Belmont for food, as the ShopSmarts are too close to the main city, and were sure to be traps. Tom readily agrees, but Weaver rebukes him anyway saying he doesn't have to agree, just follow his orders. He then continues to evaluate the regiment, and spots Uncle Scott working on one of the trucks. Scott says it will take a few minutes and Weaver tells him he has ten. Weaver then saddles up on the GTO with the mounted .50 cal machine gun and begins to have the 2nd Mass move out. 'One Step Forward, Two Steps Back' When they arrive at the Sundash in Belmont, they find it mostly picked cleaned. Hal comes back from scouting, reporting to Tom and Weaver that other places have been picked cleaned as well. Weaver sighs, saying how if it was just the fighters, they could keep going, but now they are in a predicament. Tom replies, saying their only options are the Shopsmarts back near Boston. Weaver tells Tom that they can't go back looking for more food as the numbers are too large, causing Tom to volunteer to go back. Weaver, not convinced Tom can pull it off, only gives him six fighters, a pick up truck, and as much as ammo as they can carry, but no RPGs or C4. Tom, determined to prove Weaver wrong, says they'll make do. Weaver lets him know that they will continue west, along the commuter rail, and that they will meet at the Littleton Bridge and wishes him luck. Category:Characters Category:Living Characters Category:2nd Mass Members Category:Fighter